<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Places by Rookmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509785">Strange Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon'>Rookmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged up characters, Ficlet, First Meetings, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Mentions Aang, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Sokka the Adult, kind of, mentions Katara, reader does weird things for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka is just wandering around when he sees someone interesting doing interesting things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka wasn't entirely sure what was going on when he saw some random person sitting on top of a cart, that wasn't really meant for sitting, in the streets of Ba Sing Se.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cart had shingles and everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't the strangest thing he's seen, saying as his sister does the magic water thing, and her boyfriend does the magic just about everything else thing. The sight still stirs something warm inside of him, like he's being let in on a secret, even though it's happening in the middle of the market.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's still a strange sight, and it sticks with him while he wanders around town, running errands while Aang does his diplomat thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his way back, he realizes that the strange person is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he sees them, they're walking around, carrying a basket. Nothing unusual, except that when they turn the corner to go into a house, the door doesn't open the normal way. Hinges creak upwards with the weight from the door, and after they go inside, it shuts like it's the most normal thing in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka can't help it. He's much too curious about this whole affair. So, he leaves it for a while. There's other stuff he needs today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Sokka doesn't stop himself from wandering past their open window to take a glance inside. The first thing he sees is a large panda-cat lounging on a rug. The next thing he notices is the stranger sitting on the table, peeling apples into a small jar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This person is the strangest thing he's seen in a while. Something about it strikes him as interesting, but that has nothing to do with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka goes on his way, wondering if it would be more fun to peel an apple on a table then sitting on a chair like a normal person. It's been awhile since he's done anything fun for the hell of it, even if Aang is still just as much of a goof as when Sokka first met him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things are different now, and because of that Sokka has to be the adult. Here's got to be responsible, but there's no guide to adulting, so that means that Sokka can have as much fun as he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now that includes finding out if it's more fun to peel an apple on a table.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>